Writing Notes
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: This is a cute story about Roxas and Namine. He really likes Namine, so Axel tells him to write a note, and Roxas wrote a note to her.
1. A Note to Namine

**Writing Notes**

Everyone who went to the school in Twilight Town, get dismissed, everyone headed to their bus'. Axel and Roxas always sat on the back of the bus. Namine and Kairi always sat across from them. Axel was listening to his iPod, while Roxas was staring at Namine. Namine and Kairi was doing homework together. Roxas always sat by the window, and Axel always sat in the open. Kairi always sat by the window and Namine always sat in the open. Axel noticed Roxas staring at Namine, he took out one of his ear buds, and looked at Roxas.

"So you like her?" Asked Axel.

"Hmm? Yeah I do", said Roxas as he stopped staring at Namine and looked at Axel.

"You should write her a note", said Axel.

"Are you crazy? You know I can't do that", said Roxas.

"Sure you can, all you do is get out your note book and pen, and write a note, after your done, when the bus stops at your stop, you take the note, and you walk by her, you throw the note, and it will land in her lap, it's that easy, and you know what, the dance is coming up in two days", said Axel.

"It;s easy for you, but not for me, and you know I don't dance, I go there just to hang out", said Roxas.

"Stop being Mr. Shy, and just write the note", said Axel.

"Ok, I will", said Roxas with a sigh.

He unzipped his checkered backpack which was on his lap, and he pulled out his black note book, and a black pen. He opened his note book to a pain page, and he began to write.

**Dear Namine, I really like you a lot, you are the prettiest girl I ever saw and knew.**

Roxas finished writing the note, and he ripped the paper out of his note book, and folded it in half, and wrote Namine's name on it.

"There I wrote it, happy now?" Said Roxas as he put away his note book and pen in his backpack and zipped it up.

"Yes I am, now remember to give it to her when it's your stop", said Axel with a smirk.

"Axel, I know", said Roxas with a sigh.

"I just wanna make sure you give it to her", said Axel.

The bus stopped at a white house.

"There's my stop", said Roxas.

Axel got out of the seat, so Roxas could get out. Roxas had one backpack strap on one shoulder, he was holding the note in his hand, he walked a little, and he threw the note at Namine. Axel was right, the note did land in her lap. Namine looked up to see who threw the note. She looked at Roxas. Roxas walked down the row of seats really fast, and he was blushing, he got off of the bus, and the bus drove off.

"Looks like you got a note there", said Kairi.

"Yeah, I do", said Namine as she picked up the note, and unfolded it and began to read it.

"Who's it from?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm not telling you, all I'm going to say is, it's a love letter", said Namine.

"Someone likes you", said Kairi.

"Well duh", said Namine.

The bus stopped at a yellow house.

"Well bye", said Namine as she put her purple backpack straps on her shoulders, and walked down the row of seats, and get off of the bus while blushing.

Axel turned his head to look at Kairi.

"Do you really want to know who wrote the note?" Asked Axel.

Kairi turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, I do" said Kairi.

"Roxas was the one who wrote it to her", said Axel.

"Wow! I'm shocked, I wish someone could write a note to me", said Kairi.

"Maybe you will someday, or maybe you won't at all" said Axel.

"Well all the guys in the school like me", said Kairi.

"Not everyone" said Axel

"They stare at me in class and in lunch time", said Kairi.

"The school dance is coming up, who are you going with?" Said Axel as he changed the subject.

"No one asked me yet", said Kairi disappointed.

"Someone will ask you when they are ready", said Axel.

The bus stopped at a red brick house.

"Well bye Axel", said Kairi as she picked up her pink backpack and walked down the row of seats and walked out of the bus, and the bus drove off.

It was quite on the bus, but that changed in seconds.

"Dude, I can't wait for the dance, we are so going to rock it!" Said Sora excitedly to Demyx.

They were sitting in the middle of the bus, Demyx was sitting by the window, and Sora sat in the open.

_"Not those idiots", _thought Axel to himself.

"I know right, so your going to play in the school band with me?" Asked Demyx.

"Oh yeah I am", said Sora.

"Cool, what are you playing for an internment?" Asked Demyx.

"I'm playing the drums", said Sora.

"Cool dude", said Demyx.

"Who is going to sing?" Asked Sora.

"Aerith is going to sing, she was an awesome voice", said Demyx.

"That's really cool dude", said Sora.

The bus stopped at a blue house.

"Bye Demmy", said Sora as he arose from his seat and put on his red backpack, and walked down the rows of seats and got off of the bus, and the bus drove off.

Demyx keeled on the seat to face Axel.

"Hey Axy, are you going to the dance?" Asked Demyx.

"Yeah I'm going", said Axel.

"Who are you going with?" Asked Demyx.

"I always go with my girlfriend Larxene", said Axel.

"That's cool, this year is going to be fun", said Demyx.

"I always go with her", said Axel.

"This time, there's going to be a new singer", said Demyx.

"Who is it?" Asked Axel.

"It's Aerith", said Demyx.

"Cool, I heard her sing once, she is really good", said Axel.

The bus stopped at a tan house.

"Bye dude", said Demyx as he picked up his backpack, and walked down the row of seats really fast, and the bus drove off.

Now on the bus, is just Axel. He hated being the last stop. It was five minutes later, the bus stopped at a gray house.  
Axel arose from the seat, and he picked up his red backpack that had flames on it, and walked down the row of seats, and walked off the bus, and the bus drove off.

* * *

**Mean while at Namine's house...**

Namine was in her room finishing the homework that Kairi and her did on the bus.

"Now time to reply to that note".

Namine was sitting at a purple desk, it had her math, and science papers on her desk, she moved her papers to the other side of the desk, because the papers was on top of the note book. She opened her orange note book, and picked up her blue pen and began to write.

**Dear Roxas, Thank you for the note! I really like you too! You are really sweet, and I have an idea, how about we write back and froth until we meet. Everyday we will write, and once we are done we give the note to each other on the bus. When do I get to meet you? I hope it's soon ~Namine.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon! :)  
**


	2. Going to School

**Going To school **

It was a little cold outside, Namine was waiting for her bus to come. She had on a purple sweatshirt on to keep her warm, and she was holding the note, that she's going to give Roxas. While she was waiting, she read the note over and over again. It gave her something to do before the bus came. She was waiting fifteen minutes for the bus to come, and finely it showed up. The bus stopped at her house, and the doors opened. She walked on the bus, and she walked next to where Roxas and Axel were siting. She throw the note in Roxas' lap, and she sat down next to Kairi. Roxas saw her threw the note. He picked it up from his lap and read the note.

"What dose it say?" Asked Axel happily.

"It's none of your business that's what it says", said Roxas as he put the note backpack. Which was siting in his lap.

"What class do you have first?" Asked Kairi to Namine.

"I have math", said Namine.

"Me too", said Kairi.

"Cool, maybe we could sit next to each other", said Namine.

"Yen Sid, is so boring", said Kairi.

"I like it when he says bravo", said Namine.

"Hey Ax, what is your first class?" Asked Roxas to Axel.

"I have science", said Axel.

"I have math", said Roxas.

"Fun", said Axel.

The bus made to the school, and the kids got off of the bus at Twilight high school, and they went to go to their classes.

* * *

**Math class**

"Bravo class", said Yen Sid as he put down math papers in his hand.

"Do you mean good morning?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah that, but bravo sounds better. Anyway, today you have a math test. Can I have Demyx pass the papers to everyone", said Yen Cid.

Demyx arose from his seat, and walked down rows of desks, and he finely made it to the front of the class. He garbed the math papers from Yen Cid, and he passed out the papers to everyone, then Demyx finely sat down in his seat.

Some of the students were thinking and writing.

"You have 20 minutes left", said Yen Cid.

_"Come on think"_, said Demyx to himself. Math isn't his thing.

_"Now I got it"_, said Demyx as he wrote down his answer on the math problem.

"Times up", said Yen Cid.

All the students put down their pens, and arose from their seats, and passed in their math papers, on Yen Cid's desk, and then they sat down.

"Now class, get your stuff, and you may be to your next class", said Yen Cid.

Once again they arose from their seats, and garbed their stuff and headed to their next class.

* * *

**Science Class**

They students took their seats.

"Good afternoon class", said Vexen.

"What are we going to do today?" Asked Riku.

"Today you are going to take notes for a test next week", said Vexen as he wrote stuff on a white bored.

The students took out paper and pens, and there wrote what Vexen was writing on the bored.

"Is this what we are going to do for the whole class?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, now be quite", said Vexen as he was still writing.

Half hour later,

"Ok, you may leave to go to lunch", said Vexen as he was erasing the words that he wrote on the bored.

Everyone got their stuff, and arose from their seats. They put their stuff in their lockers, and want to lunch.

* * *

**Lunch time**

They lined up to get their lunches, and sat down at tables next to their friends.

"Hey Roxas, you know the dance is tomorrow, right?" Asked Axel as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Ugh, I know, but I don't know if I want to go", said Roxas as he drank his coke.

"You can ask Namine, you always liked her", said Axel.

"I'll go with her, I guess", said Roxas.

"That's my Roxas", said Axel.

"Who are you going to go with?" Asked Namine to Kairi.

"No one asked me yet", said Kairi with disappointment.

"I'm sure someone will take you", said Namine as she eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Are you going with anyone?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm going with Roxas, I think", said Namine.

"Cool, I hope Sora asks me", said Kairi as she eat her salad.

"Who did you go with last month?" Asked Namine.

"I went with Hanyer", said Kairi.

"That's cool, I went with Sora", said Namine.

"Math was so boring", said Kairi as she changed the subject.

"It seems like we take a test every week", said Namine.

"Yeah, that's true", said Kairi.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" Yelled Xemnas the principle as he arose from his seat from the lunch table.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Xemnas.

"Today you are going to get dismissed early, because we have a teachers meeting. After lunch you are going to go get your stuff ready to go home. I called the bus people, they will come soon, so finish up your lunch. You have 10 minutes. Thank you and enjoy your lunch", said Xemnas as he sat down.

"10 minutes", said Axel as he eat as fast as he could.

10 minutes later, everyone arose from their seats, and threw away their trash in the trash can. They lined up and headed back to their lockers.

They all got their backpacks out of their lockers, and want outside to go on their bus'.

* * *

**On the bus**

Roxas opened his backpack, he pulled out a note book and a pen. He wrote on the paper:

**Dear Namine, We are going to meet at the dance. Wear your best dress, or whatever you want to wear. See ya then. ~Roxas.  
**

Roxas folded the note, and he put away his note book and pen in his checkered backpack.

"That was sweet, that we got out of school early", said Axel as he was playing on his psp.

"Yeah it was", said Roxas.

"Yeah it was, and the best part was we don't have any homework", said Axel.

"Yeah, it was, my parents will be shocked when I come home early", said Roxas.

"My parents think it's normal", said Axel.

"Your parents think everything is normal", said Roxas.

The bus stopped at Roxas' house.

Axel arose from the seat so Roxas can get out of his seat. Roxas arose from his seat, put his backpack on his shoulders and walked up to Namine and threw the note, and the note landed in her lap, Axel sat down in his seat, and Roxas walked off the bus, and the bus drove off.

"I can't wait for tomorrow", said Namine as she unfolded the note and read it.

"Me too, Sora is on our bus, so maybe he will ask me", said Kairi.

"Yeah maybe", said Namine as she put the note in her backpack.

"Dude, you should ask her", said Demyx.

"But how? I can't change seats on the bus", said Sora.

"I know, you make a paper air plane, and you throw it at her", said Demyx.

"It will bounce off of her head and it will land on floor, I'll just text her", said Sora.

"Ok man, whatever you want to do", said Demyx.

"Why don't I just text her now", said Sora.

"Do it man", said Demyx.

Sora pulled out his red cellphone from his pocket, and text Kairi.

Hey Kai, will u go 2 the dance with me?

Kairi heard her cellphone go off. She pulled out her pink cellphone, and read the text.

Yes, I will go with you.

"Who text you?" Asked Namine.

"Sora, he asked me to the dance", said Kairi happily.

"That is awesome", said Namine happily.

The bus stopped at Namine's house.

"Will see you at school", said Namine as she arose from her seat and picked up her backpack and walked off of the bus.

"She said yes", said Sora happily.

"That's great man", said Demyx.

"I can't wait", said Sora.

"I thought you were playing in the band?" Asked Demyx.

"I forgot about that", said Sora.

"That's ok", said Demyx.

"I can't say to her to never mind, it will break her heart," said Sora.

"I have Rai, you can stay with your date, it's ok with me", said Demyx.

"Alright", said Sora.

The bus stopped at Kairi's house. She put her backpack on her shoulders, and she arose from her seat, and walked off of the bus , and the bus drove off.

"I have the music picked out", said Demyx.

"That's cool, if you ever need any help, call or text me", said Sora.

The bus stopped at Sora's house.

"Bye dude", said Sora as he picked up his backpack, he arose from the seat and walked off of the bus, and the bus drove off.

"Hey Axy", said Demyx.

"Hey, I can't wait for tomorrow", said Axel.

"Me too, it will be fun", said Demyx.

"Is there new music your gonna play?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah, there is", said Demyx.

It's been 15 minutes and the bus stopped at Demyx's house.

"Bye Demyx", said Axel.

"Bye", said Demyx as he garbed his backpack and ran off of the bus, and the bus drove off.

"I hate being the last stop", said Axel.

It's been another 16 minutes and the bus stopped at Axel's house.

He put his backpack on one shoulder, and arose from his seat, and walked off of the bus, and the bus drove off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	3. Getting Ready for the Dance

**Getting Ready for the Dance**

I'm going to tell you what everyone is wearing.

Namine: Is wearing a baby blue dress with a big bow around her waist, and hes her hair curled. sliver hoop ear rings, and a sliver necklace the charm is a heart, but the heart is blue, and blue bracelets

Xion: Is wearing a purple dress with ruffles on the dress.

Larxene: Is wearing a black dress, has hair up in a pony tail, has a skull necklace.

Kairi: Is wearing a pink dress that has dark blue strips going across the dress, a sliver necklace and the charm is a heart, and has hair curled.

Aerith: Is wearing her usual pink dress, and has her hair up in a orange bow.

Roxas: Is wearing a red and white plaid button up shirt, and dark blue jeans. (You can tell he doesn't like to dress up).

Axel: Is wearing a red shirt that says BURN BABY BURN. And black jeans.

Sora: Is unseal, which is his black suit (in KH 2)

Demyx: Is wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans.

Riku: Is wearing a yellow shirt that has a heartless, heart on his shirt, and black jeans.

* * *

Everyone is at the dance. Some are dancing, and some are standing, and hanging out with their friends.

Namine was hanging out with her friend Xion. Axel was dancing with Larxene. Riku was sitting on the floor watching everyone dance. Roxas was making his way to Namine, and Sora was dancing with Kairi. Aerith was singing, and Demyx was playing on his sitar.

"Roxas is coming this way", said Namine.

"I wonder who he's gonna ask", said Xion.

_"It's me"_, said Namine to herself.

Roxas walked up to Namine.

"Hey, you look beautiful", said Roxas as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you", said Namine.

"Wanna dance?" Asked Roxas.

"Sure", said Namine.

Roxas and Namine walked away from Xion.

"Maybe I'll ask Riku", said Xion.

Xion walked up to Riku.

"Hey, uh, do you want to dance with me?" Asked Xion.

"Sure", said Riku as he arose from the floor.

Riku and Xion are now dancing.

"Hey Namine, can I ask you something?" Asked Roxas.

"Sure, anything", said Namine.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Asked Roxas.

"We are already dating", said Namine.

"Oh yeah right", said Roxas.

"Your so silly", said Namine.

"Kairi, will you go out with me?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, I will", said Kairi.

"You look really pretty", said Riku.

"Thank you", said Xion as she giggled.

"Will you go out with me?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah, I so will!" Said Xion happily.

Now it's 10:00pm and the dance ended. Everyone went home.

* * *

**I guess this is the last chapter... I'm gonna have it as complete for now... I'm not sure If I wanna add a new chapter... I'll think of something...  
**


	4. Namine's letter To Roxas

**Namine's Note To Roxas  
**

Namine arrived home from the dance. She went in her room. She changed out of her dress, and put on pajamas. She sat at her desk with a note book and pen and was began to write a letter to Roxas.

**Dear Roxas,**

**Thank you, for all the letters you wrote me. I'll keep them forever. You are my sweetheart. I will always love you, we should continue writing letters to each other. I think it's cute and fun! Thank you for dancing with me that night, Kairi thought you were gonna ask someone. In my head I said: _It's me._ I always liked you since middle school, you are fun guy to be with. And I finely met my prince charming, which was yesterday. You are my prince charming! Maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow. I like to listen to the ocean waves, and feel the sand between my toes, hear the seagulls talk. I love the ocean! I was planing our kids names, I know we are still in high school. I hope we are forever. I plan to far ahead. I always do that. How about we meet each other everyday after school, and we can do homework together! I like that idea! So I'll see you later, I hope!  
**

**Love you,  
**

**Namine**

****Namine ripped out the note from her note book, and folded it in half, and she set it on her desk. She arose from her desk chair, and lied down on her bed.

* * *

**Yeah It was short, sorry. I hope you liked the letter!  
**


	5. Namine and Roxas

**Namine and Roxas**

It was in the morning, in Twilight Town, Namine woke up.

"It's Saturday. Maybe I can give my letter to Roxas." Namine quickly got dressed, she grabbed the note that was on her desk.

She went down stairs, she walked through the living room, and headed to the front door. She opened the door, and went outside, when she went outside she saw Roxas walking around. She walked up to him.

"Hey Roxas," said Namine happily.

"Hey, how are you?" Asked Roxas with a smile.

"I'm good, I have something for you." Namine put her hand in her pocket, and she pulled the note out of her pocket. "Here you go". She tell held out the note.

Roxas looked at the note, and took the note from her hand. "Thanks I'll read it later." Roxas put the note in his pocket.

"Why not now?" Asked Namine.

"Cause, we are going to hang out," said Roxas.

"That's cool. We should find some place , where you and I can be alone," said Namine.

Roxas' heart began to beat fast. "We chould go to the usual spot." Roxas had no clue why that Namine and him want time be alone.

"Yeah, let's go there," said Namine.

Roxas thought to himself. Why isn't she nervous? "Yeah, let's go".

Roxas and Namine walked to the usual spot. They both went in. It was quit, Namine or Roxas wouldn't say a word to each other.  
They just stood there. Roxas and Namine didn't sit away where.

"So, did you like the dance yesterday?" Asked Namine, who finally talked.

"Yeah, I did. It was fun," said Roxas.

"It was fun meeting you," said Namine.

"Yeah, hey, uh. Roxas' heart began to race. "Could you cloes your eyes?" Roxas was so nervous.

"Yeah, I can." Namine closed her eyes, her heart was racing too.

Roxas walked in front of her. He got close to her face.

Namine didn't know why he said to closes your eyes. She was so nervous that she didn't want to open her eyes.

Roxas began to put his lips on her lips. He was blushing like mad. Finally that their lips are touching, he began to kiss her.

Namine calmed down, she was blushing too. She returned the kiss, the she opened her eyes.

"Our first kiss," said Namine.

Roxas stopped kissing her. "Yeah, I thought I wanted to make this day special." Roxas backed away from Namine a little.

"Well thank you," said Namine.

"How about we come herd just to hang out," said Roxas.

Namine got close to him and kissed him.

Roxas kissed her back.

There were two foot steps quitely walked in on Roxas and Namine.

"Uh, Roxas," said Hanyer.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Pence.

Roxas backed away from Namine.

"Guys I-

Roxas got cut off by Hanyer.

"Look, this is not a make out room. Get out now!" Remanded Hayner.

"Look, I'm here to make Namine's day special," said Roxas.

"Yeah man, listen to Roxas," said Pence.

"No, I'm not going to listen to him. He can go find his own spot," said Hanyer.

"Fine, we will leave." Roxas grabbed Namine's hand, and they both walked out of the usual spot.

"Sorry about that," said Roxas.

"That's ok, my day was still special," said Namine.

"Well, I gotta go home, my grandpa is coming over," said Roxas.

"Ok bye, I'll see you tomorrow?" Said Namine.

"Yeah maybe, bye, oh and I'll make your day always special," said Roxas walking off.

"He's sweet," said Namine as she walked off.


	6. Roxas' letter to Namine

**Roxas' letter to Namine**

It was a beautiful sunny, Sunday morning. Roxas woke up.

"I forgot to read Namine's letter that she gave me. I was so busy yesterday, that I couldn't read it."

Roxas arose from the bed, he walked over to his desk, and sat down at it. The letter that Namine gave him was on his desk. He picked up the letter, and read it.

"She has a mind of her own." Roxas finished reading the letter. He put it down on his desk.

On his desk was an opened notebook , and a pen lying on his desk. He picked up the pen, and began to write.

**To my sweet special girl,**

**You think to far ahead, about our future kids. I can do homework with you after school. Since I'm your prince charming, then you are my princess. I love you so much, and remember I will always make your day(s) special .I'm myself when I'm around you, hey you should try sea salt ice cream someday. It's really salty but sweet. I know you will love it. Well I'll see you in school.**

**~Loveyour, prince charming**

Roxas ripped the letter out of the notebook, he heard his mother call him.

I'm coming," Roxas yelled back. He put the letter in his pocket, he arose from the desk chair, and headed down stairs.

"What is it mom?" Asked Roxas.

"Yourgirlfriend is here to see you," replied his mother.

Roxas quickly walked to the door. "Hey, Namine."

"Hey, 's go for a walk," said Namine.

"Sure, but I have something to give you." Roxas pulled the letter out of his pocket, and headed it to Namine.

Namine took the letter. I'll read it later, let's go for a walk."

"Yeah," said Roxas as hewalked outside, then he closed the door behind him.

They both walked around town.


	7. I call this day, our special day

Roxas and Namine are walking around Twilight town.

"Read the note I gave you," said Roxas.

"I will later, " replied Namine.

"I really want you to read it," said Roxas.

"Alright, I'll read it." Namine pulled the leter out of her pocket, and read the note, she smiled and laughed.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Roxas.

Namine was still laughing, and she put it in her pocket. "It was sweet, and it made me laugh." Namine kissed his cheek.

Roxas blushed. "Do you want to try sea-salt ice cream?"

"Sure, do you have a favorite spot?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah I do, it's the clock tower," answered Roxas.

"Who's buying the ice cream?" Asked Namine.

"I will, you go meet me at the clock tower," replied Roxas.

"Ok, I'll see ya," said Namine as she walked off.

"May I help you young man?" Asked a woman.

"Yes, I'd like two sea-salt ice creams," said Roxas.

"That will be two munny," said the woman.

Roxas reached into his pocket, he pulled out two munny, and handed it to her.

The woman took the munny, and handed him the two ice creams.

Roxas walked off, he walked to the clock tower. He saw Namine sitting on the ledge. Roxas sat next to her.

"Here's your ice cream," said Roxas as he handed the ice cream to her.

Namine took the ice cream. "No wonder why you like it up here, you can actually watch the sunset."

"Yeah, try your ice cream, " said Roxas as he licked his ice cream.

Namine licked her ice cream. "It's salty but sweet."

"Do you like it?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, I do like it," answered Namine.

"I knew you'd like it," said Roxas.

Namine took a bite. "Yeah, I like trying new things. "

"I do too," said Roxas.

"We have school tomorrow, " said Namine.

"Don't remind me," said Roxas.

"I have an idea," said Namine as she took another bite of her ice cream.

Roxas took a bite of his. "What's your idea?"

"We should do our homework up here," said Namine.

"That's a great idea," said Roxas as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"I have to say, I like this spot too." Namine ate her ice cream all gone.

"It's a great view, " said Roxas as he ate his ice cream all gone.

"I call this day, our special day," said Namine.

Roxas smiled. "You are my special girl, my princess."

Namine laughed. "Prince charming."

"It's getting late, we should head home," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I'll give you my letter on the bus tomorrow, " said Namine as she arose from the ledge of the clock tower.

"Alright, I'll walk you home," said Roxas as he arose from the ledge of the clock tower.

They both walked off of the clock tower.

"Did you have a good day?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, it was fun. We should do this every Sunday, " said Namine.

"I'm cool with that," replied Roxas.

"I can't wait to do homework with you," said Namine.

They made it to Namine's house.

"Well, goodbye, " said Roxas as he kissed her on the lips.

"Bye," said Namine as she kissed him back.

Roxad opened the door for her.

"Thank you," said Namine as she walked in the house.

"Your welcome, " replied Roxas as he closed the door, and headed home. 


	8. Getting ready for school, Roxas' mornin

It was 6:13, in the morning, Roxas' alarm clock went off, he heard it go off, he woke up, and reached over to his night stand to turn off his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, then he arose from the bed.

He walked over to his dresser, and pulled out his boxers, socks, a black tanktop, and tan jeans. He took off his pajamas, and he put on his clothes.

He walked up to his desk that had his backpack, and his tan sweat shirt. He put on his sweat shirt. He didn't zip up his sweat shirt.

He looked over to his desk, he was his black notebook, and pen. That was from when he had written a letter to Namine. He unzipped his checkered backpack, and he picked up his notebook, and pen and he put them in his backpack, then he zipped his backpack.

He walked out of his bedroom, and he walked down the hallway, he took a left, and he walked in the bathroom. He closed the door, then walked up to the sink, and he pulled his toothbrush, out of the cup of toothbrushs. His toothbrush was checkered. He picked up the toothpaste from the sink, then he unscrewed the cap, then he placed the cap, on the sink, and he turned on the water, and he put his toothbrush under the water, for a second. He took the toothbrush out of the water, then he turned off the water.

He squeezed the toothpaste out of the tub, and toothpaste came out, and it landed on his toothbrush. He opened his mouth, and began to brush his teeth.

A minute later, he faced the sink, and he spit out the toothpaste, then he turned on the water, and he put the toothbrush under the water to get off the toothpaste. He took the toothbrush out of the water, and turned it off, he put his toothbrush back in the cup of toothbrushs.

Then he opened a drawer under the sink, he pulled out his black brush, then he closed the drawer. He opened the medicine cabinet, to get out his hair gell.

First he brushed his hair, then he put gell in his hair. His hair is now spiky. He put away the hair brush, and gell. He opened the bathroom door, and walked out. He walked back in his room, and grabbed his backpack from his chair. He left his room, and headed downstairs.

No one was home, cause his parents work. He usually skips breakfast, he put on his black sneakers then he headed out the door, to wait for the bus.


	9. Getting ready for school Namine's mornin

It was 6:15 in the morning, Namine's alarm clock went off, she heard it go off. She woke up, she sat up on her bed, and she reached over to her night stand, then she turned off her alarm. She arose from the bed. She walked over to her dresser, she pulled out her bra, and underwear, a pick shirt that had a rainbow, and jeans. She put them on.

"I have to write a note to Roxas." Namine walked over to her desk and she sat down. Her notebook and pen were lying at her desk. She opened her notebook, and picked up her pen.

**My Prince Charming,**

**I'm glad we can do homework together! We should do our homework on the Clock Tower. That is my new favorite spot. Well I gotta get ready for school, love you.  
**

**~Your princess.**

Namine arose from her chair, she ripped the note out of her notebook, and she put the note in her pocket. She opened her bedroom door, and she walked down the hallway and she took a left to go in the bathroom.

She walked in the bathroom, and closed the door, then walked up to the sink, then she pulled her toothbrush, out of the cup of toothbrushs. Her toothbrush was pink and it had a rainbow on it. She picked up the toothpaste from the sink, then she unscrewed the cap, then she placed the cap, on the sink, and he turned on the water, and she put her toothbrush under the water, for three seconds. she took the toothbrush out of the water, then she turned off the water.

she squeezed the toothpaste tub ,and toothpaste came out, and it landed on her toothbrush, then she opened her mouth, and began to brush her teeth.

Two minutes later, she faced the sink, and she spit out the toothpaste, then she turned on the water, and she put the toothbrush under the water to get off the toothpaste. She took the toothbrush out of the water, and turned it off, she put her toothbrush back in the cup of toothbrushs.

Then she opened a drawer under the sink, she pulled out her pink hairbrush, and she closed the drawer. She brushed her hair, she set the hair brush on the sink. "I'm gonna put something in my hair."

Namine opened another drawer under the sink. She picked up a blue headband, it had a blue flower on it. She closed the drawer, then she put the headband on her head. She picked up her hairbrush and she put it in a drawer.

She opened the bathroom door and walked out, and she headed back to her room. She walked over to her bed, that's where her backpack purple was. She picked it up, then she headed out her room, and she closed the door, and headed downstairs.

She walked in the kitchen, she put her backpack down. She grabbed some fruit to eat, then she picked up her backpack, and she put on her shoes, then she headed out the door to wait for the bus.


	10. On the bus to the school

Roxas was outside waiting for the bus, he wonders what Namine wrote him, but he couldn't wait to read the note. He couldn't wait to see her, he hopes that him, and Namine the same class.

The teen didn't like waiting for the bus, but that's the only way to get to school. The bus finally came, it stopped at his house, the doors opened.

The blode haired teen walked on the bus, he saw his friend Axel, he walked where Axel was sitting, he sat next to the red head. The bus doors closed, and the bus continued to drive down the road.

"Morning, " said Axel.

"Good morning, " replied Roxas.

"What class do you have?" Asked Axel.

Roxas was looking across from where him and Axel were sitting, he was looking at Kairi.

She was so quiet, her friend Namine wasn't on the bus yet, he really wanted her to her to be on the bus.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," called his friend.

Roxas didn't hear Axel.

Axel sighed, he poked his friend's arm.

Roxas snapped out of it, and he turned his head to face is friend. "What?"

"You were staring again," said Axel.

"Oh, I was just thinking, " replied Roxas.

The bus stopped at a yellow house, it was Namine's house. The bus doors opened, and Namine climbed on the bus, she walked up to where Roxas was, and she placed the note on his lap, then she sat next to Kairi.

The bus closed the doors, and continued to drive.

Roxas picked up the folded piece of paper, he unfolded the paper, and he read the note.

"What's it say?" Asked Axel.

Roxas ignored him, he continued to read the note.

Namine was watching him read the note. She smiled.

"What class do you have Nami?" Asked Kairi.

"I have cooking class," answered Namine.

"I have math," said Kairi.

Roxas finished reading the note, he put the note in his pocket. He looked at Namine. "What class do you have?"

"I have cooking class, and what do you have? " Asked Namine.

"I loved the note, I have science, " answered Roxas.

"Thanks, that's to bad that we aren't in the same class," replied Namine.

"Roxas, I was talking to ya," said Axel.

Roxas faced his friend. "You were?"

"Duh, I said, what dose your note say?" Asked Axel.

"It's none of your business that's what it says. Got it memorized? " Said Roxas.

"You said that the last time, and don't take my line," said Axel.

The bus stopped at other bus stops, and the bus made it to the school. The bus parked in front of the school.

The teenagers arose from their seats and they walked off of the bus, and into the school.

The teenagers were at their lockers, they put their backpacks in their lockers, and they got their things for their classes, and they headed to class. 


End file.
